Episode 1772 (4 May 1999)
Synopsis Despite problems with her builders, Annie Palmer assures Steve that everything is going well at the new Health Club. Grant is stuck when Courtney becomes ill and there's no-one to cover for him at the Vic. Phil tells him he's been taking advantage of 'family' and spreading himself thin. Annie contributes to Grant's workload by giving him a list of responsibilities for the Health Club. Mark is down as business is slow. Lisa tells him that Ian is responsible as he's duplicating many of their products and selling them cheaper. Mark is furious and says he'll tell Pauline. Lisa says she'll tell Melanie. Lisa tells Melanie about Ian undercutting her traders. She asks Mel whether she can get through to him, but Ian is unwilling to back down: "I am running a business, not a charity". After lunch Ian continues on his drive for better business and insists he see the books for Mick's night café. A shoplifter running out of Beale's Market knocks over Sonia. Melanie and Ian run after him while Jamie attends to Sonia. Ian buys Melanie a present as a thank you for going to the park with the kids. Roy returns from his doctor's appointment; apparently there is no physical reason for his impotency. Pat is concerned. After a bunch of rowdies cause havoc in the Vic Josie reconsiders how much of a good idea the happy hour was. Barry is still down after Natalie has left. Barry has to deal with the irate dating agency customers who are left high and dry. Natalie is still refusing to speak to him. Pat sets up a meeting with Sue as a surprise for Barry. He is hardly over the moon, and Sue walks out. Steve tells Matt about Claudia's visit. She wanted to know the last time he saw Saskia as an amnesiac woman has been found who fits her description. Claudia asks Steve to go with her to see whether it may be her. Steve is reluctant: Matt is frantic. Claudia tries to persuade Steve to come with her to Scotland to identify the unknown amnesiac woman and eventually succeeds. Steve visits the Arches to see whether his car is ready but Phil hasn't finished yet. Steve says that this doesn't matter, he can always change his plans. Matt discovers that Steve is going to Scotland and confronts him but Steve stands firm, it'll look more suspicious if he refuses to go. Credits Main cast *Joe Absolom as Matthew Rose *Martin Kemp as Steve Owen *Romla Walker as Claudia Fielding *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie Healy *Jack Ryder as Jamie Mitchell *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Tony Caunter as Roy Evans *Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans *Jackie Clune as Sue *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa Shaw *Nadia Sawalha as Annie Palmer *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Sylvester Williams as Mick McFarlane *Joan Hooley as Josie McFarlane *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Jackson *Carly Hillman as Nicky di Marco *Krystle Williams as Kim McFarlane Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes